Possible nonconventional endgame setups
This section will cover some nonconventional endgame setups for each nation and describe the reasoning behind them. Note* Valor stand heroes will remain even after nation swap so it is possible to start B nation, recruit their valor stand's version of Lucam and then switch to M nation and draft Lucam himself, but the below setups mentioned will not be using such tactics because doing so would require alot of time re-leveling heroes & improving them again, also I don't have details on all of the valor stand heroes. Teams marked by three asterisks*** are my favorite/preferred setup for that nation Belprus ***W/Crit Form: Monroe, Kero, Kaga/Yeelam/Flash/Bulls (replace with God Jamphix), Draco, Licien This one is my favorite endgame setup for B nation; although this is a very late game setup, this imo is one of the best beatdown setups that B can have. Reasoning: With this team, it is extremely easy to turn fights from a 5v5 to a 5v3/5v2. If using crit formation you want the order to be Monroe, Kero/Licien interchangeable for 2nd/3rd position, God Jamphix, then Draco. Kero/Jamphix will have a good chance to keep the enemies stunned and with Jamphix + Draco attacking the same row + licien helping, you can delete enemy troops one column/row at a time real fast. Kero ideally should be positioned so that he gets to hit targets different from the ones Jamphix is hitting, this will allow you to maximize their stun potential vs enemy team. Crit Form: Monroe, Marthus/Kero (replace with God Jamphix), Jawrant, Licien, Neeya (Replace with ValorStand Bull) Reasoning: When it comes down to dealing maximum damage per turn, maxed out B nation bulls/lichen will deal more total damage than dracojame per turn if they hit all 5 enemy units; hence this setup focuses on the AoE potential of these heroes to deal with enemies. Monroe as a damage buff is definitely worth it because not only does she add damage, but also crit to attackers and success rate to your flash/etc and she doesn't need weapons, saving you alot of silver while retaining your offensive capabilities as if you had a 4th AoE attacker. As for a 2nd bull vs neeya, the bull is better because for neeya to really shine, he needs both book&weapon along with both strat&norm att totems. Dodge/defense forms also work for this team, but it is much better on crit form cuz it is better to be on the offensive with such a team. Dodge/T/BU2 Form: Fallon, Guanyris, Jurica(replace later cuz her stats low)/Lychane/Lucas/God Jamphix, x2 Drummer (replace one with God Matthew) Reasoning: This setup focuses on keeping the enemies stunned while dealing great damage, maxed out Fallon and Guanyris still does great damage; with 3 aoe stun heroes you can stun lock enemies quite well. This setup can alternatively be done in Volpugny as well. If done in V nation, you can actually have 3 full aoe stunners (fallon, Witesis, and Honzo from valor stand). Volpugny Defense Form: Monroe, Kaga, Simonz, Simonic/Loon Wyn (simonic 5 might be better, need test), Revenchy Reasoning: In Defense form, revenchy is pretty tanky with Kaga buff, and with kaga in 2nd position, it means the dodge buff is pretty much always up for the 3 units showing (monroe,kaga,revenchy), so there is alot of damage mitigation in general. What makes Revenchy special is his ability to deal increasing damage with every turn (about x1.4-1.5 stronger every hit), with Kaga boosting defenses, and Monroe increasing flash stun rate, you can get alot of survivability, and by turn 3 your enemy will be dead (God Russoon not mentioned because success rate feels too low). This setup is done on V nation instead of M or B because V has the best rock/flash locks. Dodge form can also be used, but I feel in this case, defense is better simply because of positioning and how stacking defense will mean alot more damage mitigation overall. If you do this in strat attack formation, then use Yeelam in place of Kaga. Crit/T/Dodge Form: Monroe, Dancer x2, Caesius, Seemachee This setup is not used much nowadays, but before the days when glyphs became available this was one of the easiest ways to get map progression, which is why I've decided to list it here. One of the biggest benefits is the need for only 1 weapon&horse, thus saving alot of upgrade cost that can be used instead on defensive gear. The second benefit is that you can have major power spikes depending on the RNG in a particular fight (monroe success, dancer x2 success, caesius& seemac crit), thus allowing you to progress thru maps to get better hero drafts earlier where you otherwise wouldn't be able to with the same lvl/gears/and no glyphs using other heroes. Malscina ***Strat form: Monroe, Revenchy, Lucam, Yeelam, Sungin/Valor Stand Rock/Jugalow The positioning will vary, but ideally have them go in the above order. Resoning: Yeelam's super armor works independent of your defenses, so she will be real good for keeping your team alive outside of defense form. Lucam and jugalow can keep enemies stunned while Revenchy gathers damage. Lastly, Monroe is good here not only for damage, but for the success rate increase which will keep your team shielded and enemies stun locked more often. Of the choices between Sungin, Valor Rock and Jugalow, I prefer Jugalow more because of how useful it is to keep enemies stunned late game. Defense Form: Revenchy, Kaga, Moonsong, Neeshan, Yeelam Reasoning: This setup is alright if the enemy does not have stuns/buff removal. You will be protected enough to heal back damage most of the time assuming your gears/stats/force/etc are maxed. The least protected position is the 3rd position, so moonsong goes there since Neeshan will be already self-sacrificing to heal/buff the team. Revenchy is place in frontline so he can deal damage first which result in enemy dealing less damage, also he is the most tanky hero on the team. Any nation can use this form, but M is most suited because they are the most likely to have books prepared by the time you get to draft these heroes.